<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insignificant by HarryPotterIsBi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491734">Insignificant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterIsBi/pseuds/HarryPotterIsBi'>HarryPotterIsBi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loneliness [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy &amp; O'Keefe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angsty?, Character Death, Duke needs a hug, Duke's homophobic parents, F/F, Idk you decide, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lesbian Heather Duke, My First Fanfic, No Beta We Die Like Dobby, POV Heather Duke, Unrequited Love, set in the 80s, so go easy, they all do honestly, written by a middle schooler so don't expect much, wrote this in like an hour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterIsBi/pseuds/HarryPotterIsBi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather Duke had always been the most insignificant of the three Heathers. And no matter what she did, Heather Chandler would never look at her the way she wanted her to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chanduke, Heather Chandler/Heather Duke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loneliness [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insignificant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this as at thirteen years old, and I think it's really bad, but it's better than nothing to publish as my first fanfic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heather Duke had always been the most insignificant of the three Heathers.</p><p>It was an indisputable fact of life that Heather had long since learned to accept. No matter how much she followed Heather Chandler around as though she were her personal lapdog, Chandler only ever had sneering words and spiteful comments to offer Duke. Heather Chandler would always hate Heather Duke, and knowing this hurt just as much now as it did when Duke realized this for the first time.</p><p>But in her dreams, Duke could create a new fantasy for herself, one where instead of distasteful looks and malicious comments, Chandler would give her a softened look and kiss her softly on the lips. Duke would be ecstatic that the girl she l̶o̶v̶e̶d̶ liked reciprocated her feelings.</p><p>But they were simply that, dreams. Her fantasy would never come true.</p><p>Heather Duke loved Heather Chandler more than she had ever loved anyone else, but sometimes, Duke wished Chandler would die. </p><p>In the dark nights when her parents couldn't be bothered to check on their daughter, Duke took the opportunity to pray to God for many things she could never pray for in front of her parents, such as Heather Chandler's death and love.</p><p>Duke felt like a terrible person for doing so, but if Chandler were gone, had never existed, perhaps Duke could get rid of the butterflies she felt in her stomach whenever she got a little too close to Chandler and the suffocating feeling she got when she saw Chandler with one of her many boyfriends.</p><p>She could (finally) move on from Chandler and find love with another girl, maybe Sawyer or somebody. But despite these thoughts, deep down, Duke knew that without Chandler she would be devastated, and she wasn't sure she could ever move on from Chandler. Duke tried not to think about this and instead, focused on thoughts of moving on from Chandler.</p><p>No, Duke would fall in love with another girl or boy (after all, Duke didn't know if she were truly a lesbian or if she just had a crush on Chandler), and she would finally get the happiness she thought she rightfully deserved after all this time.</p><p>It was with that final thought that Duke turned in for the night, mind peacefully blank of thoughts, and had a good sleep for once.</p><p>When Duke woke up, it was to the news that Chandler had committed suicide, and Duke's world came crashing down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos would be much appreciated! Even though this is like really bad and I wrote it in like half an hour lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>